A Seven Seas Tale
by Shmootzie
Summary: Killian s bond with the ocean is deeper than just being a pirate. He is an Oceanid. And heir of Atlantis, the realm that guards the Seven Oceans. Also Neverland was just more than an island, it was a prison, and with Pan s defeat, they just managed to piss off something more sinester and powerful than Pan. He will need all the help he can get.
1. Neverland

He is standing next to the helm, finally being able to relax, after their rough escape from Neverland. The shadow, enraged by the death of the boy it cherised, made his best effort to stop them.

In the end, it was Emma and Regina that saved them all. They combined their magic and the shadow vanished, with a gutural scream, that made the sea and the land tremble.

Henry is a lucky lad to have such loving, protecting mothers. Even if they are scary as hell.

Everyone has retired to rest. Charming and Snow, to one side of the crew rooms and the Cocodrile and his son, to the other. The Cocodrile status is delicate, and his sruvival may depend of arriving to StoryBrooke as soon as possible. He is not in a hurry to save the damn imp, but well, he owns it to Balfire, he supposes. Tinkerbell, is standing next to him, keeping him company, since if she has any person she may consider a friend, besides Baelfire, is Hook.

His thoughts go back to Emma. She was exhausted, green eyes dull and hands shaking. Magic drains so much energy. He offered his rooms to Emma and Henry, but Regina ends there too when the boy asked her to join them. He can picture Henry sleeping in the middle, and yes, Henry is indeed a very lucky lad.

He closes his eyes, and chases those thoughts away. The feelings he had for Emma when this adventure start, have just growth bigger as his respect and admiration for the blond multiplied itself in his chest.

Not even Milah made him feel this way. And the Gods know, how much he had loved her.

Milah was his moon.

Emma is his sun.

And hell, isn`t it messy? Because, well, there is Baelfire.

He is about to sit, when he feels it. He closes his eyes, nausea overcoming him, and he staggers.

And there, even if it is already miles away, whoever is giving him this vision, shows him Neverland. And Neverland is being destroyed, it`s volcano exploding, lava running down the hill and the sea devouring it.

He knows this vision is real, and that is not good. He remembers a tale. A children`s tale.

_"And they imprisioned her in a far away island, in the care of a heartless shadow. And there she will remain, until the end of times"_

And suddenly Neverland is no more. There is nothing but sea and darkness.  
Emptiness.

Realization hits him and almost feels like a physical blow. Neverland. They imprisioned her in Neverland.

And this is a warning.

"Are you ok?" Tinkerbell, asks, voice lace with concern.

He is not ok. He can feel cold pulsing trough his veins and there is this whisper on his head, that is almost like a song. The vision only lasted a second and it was enough. He touches the warm wood of his ship and gets himself centered.

"Did you feel it?" he asks, because he needs confirmation.

"Feel what?" Tink´s hands search for his face and pulls his chin up. "You look pale. And you are a little bit warm. And what is wrong with…"

And Killian closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe. Like mother taught him once.

"…Eyes.." Tink finishes and Killian opens them again and Tink looks at him suspiciously. Blue ocean eyes stare back at her and he finds his smile, his filtracious smirk that work as good as any metal armor you can purchase at the Enchanted Forest.

"I am fine. I am a bit tired, sunshine" he gives a dramatic sigh. "I need my beauty sleep as much as you, my fair fairy"

"Well then you should probably sleep, Hook. You look awful"

" I will take your advice as soon we land. After all, even if the Jolly Roger is truly the best ship in all the realms, I don´t dare to leave it unattended while…well flying"  
Tinker Bell smiles with the pride the Captain always talks about his ship. It is amusing and charming.

"Well, make sure do, after we arrive. Do you mind if I take my own advice, and retire for the night?"  
"Of course not. I really appreciate the company Tink. And thanks for helping us"

She starts walking towards the crew rooms and glances back to the still smirking captain.

"Killian, you asked me if I felt something? What did you feel?"

The cold is almost gone and the whisper has fade like a faraway echo. The vision lingers at the corner of his eye, the violent destruction of the hell he once called home.

If she did not feel it, then he is almost sure what this is about. Oceanid magic. Rare. Powerful. And technically non existant.

"Oh, I was wondering if you can feel how steady the ship is. The Jolly is truly a wonder" he casually comments, tasting the lie in his mouth.

Tinkerbell is about to retort, but then a yawn interrupts her and decides to let it rest. Still eyeing him suspiciously, she takes her leave with a small goodnight.

Eventually everyone falls asleep and he is left alone with his thoughts.

The whisper grows into a roar the next couple of hours. He lands the ship when they cross the line between worlds. It is smooth and he sets course, trusting the Jolly to remember her way.

He allows himself to sit down, head resting against the helm. Closes his eyes, and hopes silence will come now that they are in the land without magic.

When morning arrives and Storybrooke is clear in the distance, it is the only thing he can hear and the roaring turn into a rare melody. A melody he is familiar with.

He has heard it all his life. He is a pirate and before that he was a sailor…and before that…

It is the Song of the Sea, that music that reveals itself, to all those who are meant to be men or women of the sea.

The sea is calling him home. The cold he felt, is now a pleasent coccon of warmth and soothing. He knows what it means and he is too terrified to think of the consequences of that. He falls asleep, the comforting feeling soothing the terror of the vision he experienced.

A couple of hours later, Emma gently shakes him.  
"Hey Hook…wake up…we are home"  
"Home?" and he opens his eyes to find his swan, smiling brightly at him.

"Yes, home. Thanks to you."

He smiles in return. This one is sincere. The pulse and the warmth diminished, but is  
still there.

But he knows what he has to do. Protect her. Protect them.

He stands next to her and smiles at her.

"Home. Good. That is good"


	2. Her Royal Highness, Callyope

Callyope is sitting on the delicate sea shell throne with a look of utterly boredom on her face. In a few days is the Ursula`s Annual ball, which means she should be choosing what colors should be used, reviewing the sitting chart, tasting the menu and all the duties that are expected from the queen.

Voldie, the royal butler, is speaking of such things, oblivious of her queen`s pout.

She finds herself wishing once more for Penelope`s presence at her side. Her sister, loved this things, and she had an exquisite taste which Callyope lacks. Well, Penelope , all of her was exquisite and delicate. Nothing of which Callyope is.

She looks at Tristan, and the bastard is smiling. He knows well, how much Callyope will prefer to be training at the range or better yet, in other more pleasant activities.

After all, the Stratego of Atlantis Forces, is a very handsome man, with muscles carved like he was one of the statues that decorate the royal hall, ebony skin and beautiful amber eyes. He is wearing the full regalia of his job and she replaces her self pity thoughts for how she will like to take those off, specially the button shirt, and isn`t that shirt to small for him?

"So what do you think, Highness? Lavender or lilac?" Voldie ask at her and she blinks at him.

But before it is obvious that she has been spacing out, the doors open, and there, one of the messengers comes in running, dirty and exhausted, kneeling in front of the queen with Tristan`s sword at his neck.

"Tristan" she warns, knowing the man`s actions are his natural reaction to any perceived threat to her.

Which is ridiculous, since she has her own dagger in her hand.

"I am sorry my queen, they told me to reach you as fast as possible" the messenger, barely a kid, speaks. His breathe is heavy and he is trembling, clearly he has been running a long way.

Tristan offers his hand to retrieve the letter the messenger is clutching in his hands, retiring his sword, but the messengers shakes his head.

"They told me to deliver it only to you Majesty...I..."

Callyope stands up and walks towards him. "It is ok kid. Raise" she offers him a hand, ignoring the glare Tristan is giving them both, since according to him, she is always to reckless when treating with commoners and that one day will get her kill.

The boy blushes and takes her hand and she pulls him up, receiving the letter in the process ,and smiles to the lad.

"Who sends this?"  
"General Abzu" and her smiles melts away.

From the corner of her eye, she can see, Tristan has tensed up too. She forces the smile again to her face, thanks the lad and asks Voldie to guide the boy to get some sleep and food. The butler, noticing the tension, bows and obeys.

When they are alone, her face falls and Tristan is next to her in a breathe. She does not look at him, knowing he will recognize the fear in her eyes if she does, and maybe is nothing, maybe old Abzu is only asking for something, more man, more wine, a couple of woman, something like that.

"Callyope?" asks Tristan and takes the letter of her trembling fingers, after she seems to finish reading it.

"Princess: The shadow is gone. Little strife may be involved. Magic became too unstable and the prison broke. Neverland is no more and she is free. She is here, on the Lady Lovibond. My last action as Captain, is to warn you. I am sorry I could not help you more than this. May the Gods blessed you, dear Callyope.

Captain Abzu"

Before Tristan can ask anything, she turns around. She has steeled herself in the brief moment he was reading the letter, the trembling gone, the fear concealed behind a the carefully practiced mask that come not from being a queen, but a warrior.

"Callie?" Tristan calls her again, pulling her to him, knowing that look perfectly. Blue eyes, cold and detached, the warrior queen once more, and his heart shivers, it is exactly this that almost destroyed her once. And he fears nothing, except losing Callyope.

Her eyes soften for a second, at the intimate nickname he calls her, mostly to reassure him, but then it is gone, and with a slight push, looks at her Strategos, loyal, loving and deadly Tristan.

" Call the royal council, and call all the Pirate Kings that are still alive. Send messengers with the word that she is free and we should prepare"

"And the little strife?" Tristan asks, letting her go, getting in his role as well.  
Callyope smiles with a bitterness he has not seen in her for years.

"I don`t have any doubt he is involved in all of this. Since when he is not involved in all the crap that happens around the realms? Go fast, dear General, I should go and visit Davey and the Fates"

Tristan nods and he is about to bow, when she grabs his face and kisses him, deeply and with all the love they have share through the centuries.

"I love you" he whispers as they break the kiss. She looks up at him, all Callie again, and nods. "I know"

Without turning back, Tristan leaves to do his queen`s bidding.

Callyope stares back as the door closes and wishes one more time, for she to able to tell him how much she loves him. But she has a duty and a mission, and maybe when this is over, she will be able to love him freely and be his wife. Considering they both survive this.

She uses the secret passages towards her quarters, the place where she is not just the Queen, but she can be Callyope, in the privacy of her home.

Not in mood or with the time to hear her waiting ladies gossip, she takes off her dress, loses the corset, takes of her crown, most of her jewels except for three.

The Royal Ring, symbol of her position which can become handy. The pendant she wears on her neck, a little silver sea shell, a gift from her loyal General . And her most precious jewel, a simple golden chain, stole for her by a little troublesome strife, when he was only four years old.

She dresses herself with her training clothes. Resistant black leather pants, and simple black camisole. She chooses a wool jacket, navy blue and sturdy boots, comfortable to walk and water resistant. She carefully and lovingly, takes each one of her knifes and conceals them in her clothes.

She stares at her reflection. The woman in front of her, has long black hair and bronze skin, with blue eyes, the same shade of all the royal family members of Atlantis. Her body, is curvy and strong, fit to fight and run.

There is only one thing that does not feel right , so she takes her dagger, and with a bold movement, cuts her long long black hair in half, and as it falls, and she can imagine the shrieks of her ladies when they found she cut her "precious" hair. Her hair is now shoulder`s length as it was before she became queen.

Then, she takes the true source of her power, the item that it is hers by right. A long, metal spear, that glows a soft blue when she touches it.

The Spear of the Seas, given to her by Pontus, himself.

She looks again at the reflection and smiles. There is the Callyope she knows, the Callyope she is.

She looks like an adventurer again. Like a pirate again, not a little princess.

Which is exactly what she needs to be if she wants to succeed.

With a last look at the mirror, she runs back to the passages, this time towards the town.


	3. Four Months Later

It has been almost four months since they arrived back to Storybrook, and everything is in peace

Neverland was rough for everyone, but at the end, they returned, almost unscathed.

Rumplestikin is now only Mr Gold, the Dark One left behind inside Pandora`s box. He and Neal are trying to patch things up, and well, he is adjusting to life as a simple mortal with Belle`s help. He still has a deep knowledge for everything magical and can also work on potions, but the ability to cast is gone.

Regina and Emma, have arrived to a truce for the good of Henry. The kid feels deeply guilty for what happened, sensing that everything that happened at Neverland, could have been avoided, if he just have been stronger. For now he is glad to be back, and he is slowly getting back to his routine.

Snow and David, decided to move out, so they can try to have a baby and give Emma some privacy. Gold`s potion worked, but all magic has a price, and David lost part of his strength, and sometimes gets debilitating migraines, but it is better than being dead and they adapt. Emma does not say it, but she is a little bit hurt that they moved out, so they can start a family again.

Also Neal is trying to bond with Henry and with her. Henry`s part is going incredible, the kid loves his father almost as he loves his mothers. The part with her? Nah, not really working.

Because if Emma is honest with herself, which she rarely is, she will admit that she still loves Neal, like one loves your first love. You look at him and your heart swells, but it is a love that was born a time when you were younger, more innocent and naive. People changes, and she has changed as much as him. She loves him enough to be able to be a family with him and Henry, but family does not always mean to be married and in love with the father of your child. She just has to remember that almost every main character of this fairy tale is related to Henry in some way, including bloody Peter Pan. One morning, they talk for a very long time, until it is night and the stars are out, and they at least can shut down that book, with the hope to start a new one as Henry`s parents.

Also..there is Hook. Killian Jones, the pirate and honorable man, has ask permission to his father to court her, which surprisingly David allowed, and now he is doing such thing.

Always the gentleman, Killian has taken her out to dinner, accordingly to Emma a one thing time only, has brought her flowers, lilies, because they are like her, beautiful and strong, and she did not know she had a favorite, but she finds she likes them, specially the orange ones. Killian is fun and nice, without losing his edge and his mischief oriented nature has her laughing even if she would prefer not to.

She finds out he likes to read, knows how to play the piano and drinks as much tea as he drinks rum, which has lessen considerably after they came back. He has a sweet tooth but he takes care about his nutrition with the same discipline he takes care of the Jolly. He is extremely organized, falling a little bit on the OCD side. She remembers one day he invited him to the apartment how his hand twitched while staring at the mess of her room. He is nice to Henry, keeps the kid entertained with all his Yoho Yoho, a pirates life for me stories, that most of the time are not appropriated for a 11 year old, but anyway, her son likes him and that is a big plus.

The thing she likes the most is that when he looks at her, he sees Emma, not the Savior, not the thief , not the lost daughter or unfortunate princess. He sees her, as she is, and seems to love her because who she is. Which sometimes she can`t understand. But he makes her feel worthy. Loved.

And well, he is not bad looking at all.

She finds he is slowly winning her heart, as he promised, and she is having a hard time resisting. She is even having fun. She still has her issues about trusting other people, but since leaving to Neverland, Killian has been truthful and loyal, and has not given her any reason to distrust him. They are building something, she still does not dare to name. (It tastes like hope)

She is wondering all this sitting at the sheriff`s office. She looks up at the clock and finds that is almost time to finish her shift.

Sighs in disappointment. Usually Killian arrives one hour before to make a nuisance of himself, before going to Granny`s for dinner, if Henry is with Regina, or going home together.

She grabs her keys, closes up and begins the short walk towards the Jolly Roger. Since last week, Killian has not been looking all that healthy. He has been cold and coughing, and she suspects the cold weather of Maine is not doing him any favors and he may have caught the flu. Also he has been eating very little.

She has not seen him in two days and that worries her. If Killian is not with Emma, he is always at the Jolly, still working on the repairs needed after Neverland. Being without a crew, left all the work to Killian.

She arrives to the Jolly, the ship moving slowly with the waves. She likes the ship, not that she is admitting it to Killian, but she likes how warm the wood is and the way she gets all puffy when the wind blows in her sails, all beautiful and proud.  
Killian is not on the deck, so maybe he is downstairs. She frowns, usually Killian likes to be outside as long as the sun is out.

So she walks to the Captain`s quarters and looks in.

Killian is still at bed, apparently sleep. Emma has seen the pirate asleep before, and it always come to her attention how young he looks.

But his face is far from peaceful and he whimpers when the door opens.

"Jones" she softly calls. She has stopped calling her Hook, and goes for Jones or Killian.

He looks like he is having a nightmare. None of the crew that went to Neverland is free of them. She knows, she has seek the comfort of her child`s soft breathing at night, after vicious dreams of losing him.

He lets out a small scream and he sounds like he is choking.

She decides to wake him up.

"Killian Jones, wake up. You are ok, it is a dream"

Gently she shakes his shoulder and with a halt, impossible blue eyes open, and there is terror in his eyes, that slowly fades away as he takes the face in front of him.

"Emma..." he says with a hoarse voice.

Before Emma can say anything else, he starts coughing, deep coughs that rattle his lungs. He feels sick and nauseous and finally vomits on his sheets.

Emma is rubbing her hand on his back and is saying something, but he can`t follow,

"Jones..Killian honey, look at me. You are ok" she keeps saying, gently, like she will talk to Henry when he wakes up from an awful nightmare.

Killian focuses in her voice and the hand on his back. It has been so long since anyone comforted him like this.

"Deep breathes Killian. Come on...in..out"

He tries to match her breathing and eventually it becomes regular again, interrupted by some coughs.

"Thanks, love. It is over. I am good" he softly says.

She examines him, taking in the way he is still shivering of cold. She sighs, as she pulls a rebel lock out of his plastered forehead. He probably is sporting a fever.

"But you are not staying at the Jolly Roger tonight. It is too cold and you are clearly sick"

"I am ok Emma. I have had worst" he stands up slowly and starts tugging at the ruined sheets

Emma scowls. Because it is always that, isn´t it? For people like them, they always have had worst. No worries, I have had worst , I don`t need your help, I don`t want to cause any trouble. Emma knows it is not only her that is opening her heart again. Killian Jones` heart is also a fortress, made of obsession and isolation. Emma may have made some cracks on those walls, but they still stand.

"I know you are use to take care of yourself. But for someone who is always telling me to trust you, you should at least return the favor". She takes his hands between hers, and Killian intertwines his fingers. The gesture is familiar and intimate. "You are not alone"

Hook smiles a little with that and seems to be about to make one of his witty remarks when then he just nods. His eyes are too bright and a little bit glazed, but there is it. Devotion and love and an awe that she cannot understand.

"You always have to win, don`t you Swan?" he asks, amusement in his voice.

"Yes, I do. After all, seems I have a reputation to maintain. Come on Captain, come to land, we will take good care of you"

"Is that a promise?" he suddenly leaned towards her, reducing the space between them, and Emma can feel the heat coming from his shirt and his breathe, and just for a second, lust over takes her and how she wishes she could be with him.

And the moment is broken when a nasty cough have him shaking and backing away from her.

"That is it Killian. Lets grab some clothes, you need to change from those and probably a bath. You smell...like sea water"

Killian tenses at the comparison, but it is true, the cabin smells of sickness and putrid satly water. She has been at the Captain Quarters and never before it has smell like that.

"Of course. I can`complain if a beautiful lady like your wants to take me out my clothes" he suddenly provides, his posture relaxing and a lazy smile in his face while she goes around his closet.

Emma rolls her eyes at the innuendo. At least some things never change.

"You wish, Jones"

"Of course darling, how could I not?"


	4. A Seven Seas Tale

Hook tells a story. Also he has a cat.

* * *

That evening, Emma Swan, has a sick pirate sitting with her son, watching Disney Movies, so according to Henry, Hook can educate himself about how their stories are told in this realm.

Peter Pan is not in the list and she doubts Henry will ever play it again. She also does think, Killian will not appreciate it.

He looks better, after giving him some antibiotics and some Pepto, to help his stomach, since she is sure Killian has never had any chemical drug on him before. He is reacting well to it and his fever came down from a 101 to a steady 98.

She can hear them talking while she is making some hot cocoa for Henry and her, tea for Killian, something nice and fresh to help him open his throat.

This feels too domestic. Finds she does not hate it.

"Mom, come sit down, we are choosing the next movie" Henry shouts to her . He-no, Hook`s cat, because apparently he has a black cat as a pet, that nobody met until they were coming back fron Neverland, is currently on Hook`s legs, mewls in protest when his owner accommodates himself so he can pick up the steaming cup from Emma`s hands.

"I thought He-no never leaves the ship" Henry provides, happy to have the stubborn cat with him for the night.

"Yeah, it is weird. But suddenly we were leaving and He-no was already on the top of the bug, waiting for us"

"Aye, even I was surprised. It has been a long time since old He-no comes to land. He never set foot on Neverland"

He-no mewls again, and this time sniffs Hook`s beverage, a look of disgust on his face.

"I know lad. But a man can`t survive only from rum" Hook answers and Emma still finds ridiculous how he talks to the damn cat.

He-no does not dignified him with an answer, but makes his displeasure now, by migrating to Henry`s lap.

"Your cat has a temper"

" Just like his previous owner. So tell me young Henry, what story is the magical box going to tell us now, after the delightful tale of the little mermaid?"

"Mmm, I was thinking, something more recent. What do you think of Atlantis mom?"

"Atlantis?" Killian`s head snaps up and looks at Henry and Emma, some strange emotion behind his eyes, which he quickly masks, and Emma thinks she may have imagined it . "You know about Atlantis in this world?"

"Yes, it is a legend. It supposedly was a land and it went under the seas. The movie tells the tale of a professor that is convinced it exists, finds it, marries the princess becomes king and immortal" Henry explains.

"Now, are you going to tell me there is actually an under water city in some land?" Emma asks, because well, fairy tale life, and sometimes she wonders if one day she is going to be transport to fucking star wars land. Because that will be her life and possibly, cool in some weird way.

Killian snorts. "A city under water? No no, Atlantis, is on land. And yes it exists"

"Have you been there?" Henry asks, his eyes bright of excitement for another Captain`s Hook adventure story. Being alive for more than 300 years, gives you lots of material.

Killian closes his eyes briefly, a thin smile forming in his lips.

"Yes, lad. Long time ago. Atlantis is located at Atl continent. It is the realm at the center of the Seven Seas"

"So it is located in this land? You know, the seven seas are the arabic, the Mediterranean..."

"What? No! The Seven Seas, are well, the seven oceans that unite the realms. All realms have oceans, and it is a connection between them. Atlantis is the only realm that have access to the seven of them"

"So, you can sail across realms?"

"Aye, if you have the correct ship and the correct Captain"

"The Jolly Roger can do it?" Henry is practically vibrating with excitement, not noticing Hook`s growing unease.

"Nah. The Jolly can if she has the correct magical items, but the only ship that existed that could travel between realms, was the Lady Lovibond. It was a small, white ship, that is almost as fast as the Jolly. Her captain, was as lovely as the name of the ship, and as fierce...well as fierce as your mother"

"What is her name?"

Killian takes his time to answer, like he is remembering something.

"Her name was Callyope. She was a princess of Atlantis, but also a pirate and adventurer"

"Callyope is the muse of epic stories, here on this land"

"Yeah, she will probably be. The stories you people, have in this land, are from different realms. Atlantis. Olympus. Enchanted Forest. Never Land. Middle Earth. Hades. She used to travel to this realms and see the happenings there, and her tales were famous all around. So, I can see that, Callyope sharing her stories and people writing on them"

"And what happened to her?" Henry asks, not knowing this particular story.

Emma decides to intervine. Hook suddenly looks exhausted again, like talking about this is draining him somehow. He-no has left Henry`s side and is back at Hook`s lap, small face rubbing on his stomach, in what she guesses is a comfort effort.

"Henry, lets play the movie. We are watching movies, not telling stories. Killian needs to rest…"

"She died" Hook says, not looking at them, his hand on He-no, caressing the cat with slow motions.

"I.." Henry tries to interrupt.

"It is ok lad. It was a long time ago and it is a lost legend. You will not find a book in this land that tells it, because well...the woman that gossiped around this stories dies in this one. Callyope, was sister of Penelope, Atlantis Queen. And one day, Queen Penelope had a child. A bastard child. Nereus, his husband, an old hateful coward, dislike this child with all his heart, because of his heritage. And he decided to sacrifice the boy to the gods...take his heart...offer him to Poseidon. Callyope, heard of this and stole the boy away."

"In the Lady Lovibond?"

"Aye, lad. They managed to arrive to your realm, the Enchanted Forest, running away from Nereus troops. There are ways as you already know to travel between realms. Callyope managed to hide the boy, but she was eventually trapped, and brought to court. She and her crew were executed for high treason" his tone falls flat.

"And the kid?" Emma blurts, because she can relate to a woman, who protects a child with her own life.

Exhaustion drews his face down, eyes growing distant.

"He died too. It is a sad story, really it is. Maybe another time I will tell you the details, but for now.. I think..I need to rest a little. Do you mind if I leave you both and retire to sleep?"

Emma detects the lie when she talks about the boy, but does not comment on it. He looks about to collapse and seems defensive about the subject.

Henry looks a little bit mellow down by Hook`s story but offers the Captain a smile. "Yes, sure. I am going to sleep with my mother tonight, so you can take my bed"

"I thank you lad, but I don`t want to cause any trouble. I can go back to the Jolly..."

"Oh no. Please don`t. You look about to fall asleep. Besides we talk about it Killian, it is too cold"

He sighs, like he always does when he thinks she is being stubborn, but nods.

"Aye. I am quite tired. But it has been a lovely evening"

"Are you sure you don`t want to eat anything? A sandwich?"

Killian shake his head. "Thank you Emma. I am ok. Thank you for your hospitality. I just..."

He can feel his knees shaking and he knows he is going to fall on his ass if he does not move fast. It will be impossible for him to get to the Jolly, talking about Atlantis always drains him, and now with the situation at hand, it just takes all he has.

"Ok then. Have a good night Captain. Thank you for the story" Henry concedes, also noticing the way he is slightly swaying.

"Any time lad. If tomorrow you are up to, I can tell you the story of the ship call Oro Jack" the pirate offers, making an effort to smile to the kid. He really likes Henry, the boy is an excellent listener.

Henry`s unease dispels and he nods. Killian goes upstairs, thanking them again for her hospitality.

Emma watches him go and the steaming cup is full. He-no meows at her and procedes to go upstairs, following Killian. The cat is clingy to the Captain, and that bothers her for some reason.

She is about to follow but Regina chooses that exact moment to arrive , so Henry goes in his merry way, eager to spend the night with the queen. He kisses Emma goodbye and hugs her.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too kid"

"Watch out for him tonight will ya? He does not look to well"

"No, he does not. Hopefully now he is in a warm room and getting some medicine, he will get better in no time"

" Thank you mom. He is nice to have around, and also he has the best stories"

"Better than David`s?

"He is a three hundred year old pirate! Not even grandpa has that many stories"

Emma can`t help to laugh and kiss his head before seeing him leave towards Regina who is already out of the car, and hugs him as he gets there. Emma waves at them to say goodbye.

"Take care kid"

She goes back inside, to clean up, and check on her cranky and sick guest before, she herself, calls it a day.  
_


End file.
